


Work now, kiss later

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [23]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “Whenever you’re trying to work, I proceed to sit in your lap and kiss you and breathe on your glasses to fog them up so you can’t see anymore”





	Work now, kiss later

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this from the airport... I mean I've got two hours might as well write some Camren 
> 
> Sorry about any mistakes :/

Camila had left. Gone. Disappeared. Camila had left.

 

Had being the operative word. She  _ had _ left. Now she was back.

 

Kind of. I mean she was solo but still good friends with Fifth Harmony.

 

So the media got all that wrong. It all came to the surface at the 2017 VMAs. Camila and the girls had been nominated, different categories of course, but nominated nonetheless.

 

But imagine the surprise when Fifth Harmony’s limo revealed not four singers but five. Dinah with her arm linked with Camila’s as they laughed and joked before hitting the red carpet. It was confusing for those paparazzi and interviewers before the shock wore off and questions were yelled left, right and centre at the five girls.

 

And the weirder thing that everyone noticed was how Camila and Lauren interacted with each other. Before Camila's (kind of expected) departure, her and Lauren had drifted apart on management's orders. Also partly because Lauren needed space to come to terms with her sexuality and the whole Camren thing was not helping.

 

So when Lauren was pulling Camila into her side with an arm around her waist and whispering things in Camila’s ear to make her giggle, everyone was surprised. Dinah was watching everyone’s confused expressions with a smug smile. Normani was smiling softly at Dinah’s teasing of Camila and Lauren. Ally was smiling proudly at all her friends, finally thankful that the drama was done with.

 

\----

 

So yeah, the girls were back together, kind of. As a four and a one. But it was back to normal at least. Only difference now was Lauren and Camila actively encouraging Camren; both of them finally in a place to accept it. It helped that there was some truth behind the fans words and assumptions. 

 

And by some truth I mean all truth. Camila had asked Lauren out the second her friendships were safe and secure after her leaving. Of course she'd beat Lauren by like a day. Camila was terrified of this relationship; she'd liked Lauren since day one, hell by now it was safe to say she was in love with the green eyed singer.

 

They had tried to keep it secret. Tried but not very successful. They got caught coming out of a club, arms around each other, whispering in each others ears, kissing the other's neck, hell one lucky fan got a picture of them dancing inside the club with each other. More like grinding but dancing nonetheless.

 

It was everywhere, Camren was real and no one was denying it this time. Actually, Lauren posted a picture of Camila on her Instagram confirming their relationship. To say many fans died would be an understatement. Figuratively of course.

 

\----

 

Camila was ecstatic, hell she was on top of the world with excitement. However, Camila had to work. No matter how badly she wanted to spend the whole day alone with Lauren. Roger had asked for a new verse and Camila had been eager to write some new music. She hadn't had a chance what with all the press and interviews with Lauren and the girls. It had been exhausting.

 

So now Lauren was sat in Fifth Harmony’s studio doing jack shit, Dinah and Normani were arguing over in the far corner and Ally was sitting at the soundboard on her phone. Camila was actually inside the recording booth, her back against the wall, legs stretched out in front of her with her notebook balanced on one leg and her laptop on the floor next to her.

 

The sound proofed booth was literally perfect to be able to write songs in, I mean it wasn't a bathroom but Camila wanted to be near the girls after everything they'd been through.

 

In fact Camila was really getting into the flow of this song. It'd been a few hours since the five of them had turned up to work. Well Camila was fairly sure she was the only one working. Exhibited by Lauren sneakily entering the booth with a cheeky smile.

 

Now recently, Camila had started wearing her glasses again, just for when she wasn't doing press work or award shows. Lauren had began to take advantage of this little fact; every time Camila was doing something important, Lauren had a tendency to fog up her glasses.

 

“Lo not now.” Camila murmured, not looking up at Lauren. 

 

“Hmm… I'm not doing anything babe.” Lauren replied innocently. Camila glanced up and saw Lauren watching her with a smile. Camila smiled back on instinct before looking back at her laptop.

 

A second later Camila felt a weight in her lap. She sighed, holding her notebook in one hand and placing her other hand on Lauren's hip where they now framed her legs.

 

“Baby, I'm serious. I'm trying to work here.” Camila laughed and Lauren beamed down at her, linking her hands around Camila's neck.

 

“But I'm bored and you need a break anyway.” Lauren whined, tugging the short hairs at the back of Camila's neck. Camila gasped at the slight pain that shivered down her spine.

 

“And I'll take one when I'm done.” Camila replied, finally looking up at Lauren. Lauren frowned and shook her head with a pout. Camila tilted her head and felt her glasses slip. Lauren smirked slyly and used her pointer finger to push them back up Camila's nose gently.

 

“Just a quick one. Five minutes.” Lauren asked. Camila shook her head and looked back down to her laptop.

 

“Lo I I really have to- mmm.” Camila was cut off by Lauren's finger directing her face back to hers and capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

 

“And it can wait,” Lauren said sternly.

 

“But-”

 

“Your girlfriend, however, can't.” She said lowly. Camila gulped, dropping her notebook by her side in favour of cupping Lauren's neck and kissing her again.

 

Camila trailed her hand down from her neck, along the notches in Lauren's spine and dipping into the back pocket of Lauren's jeans, pulling her closer. Lauren's own hands tangled deep into Camila's hair, changing the angle of the kiss and delving deeper past soft pink lips.

 

There was a knock on the booth window but the couple ignored it, in turn letting the kiss twist into something less appropriate for a recording booth with all their friends outside. They startled apart when a new voice permeated their little lust bubble.

 

“Camila I thought I asked for a new verse?”

 

Lauren groaned when she heard Roger’s voice, making Camila snicker.

 

“Fuck off dickwad, she's taking a break.” Lauren yelled. Camila gasped and smacked Lauren on the arm.

 

“Babe!” She yelped. Lauren turned her head to glare at Roger. “Apologise.” Camila demanded. Lauren rolled her eyes.

 

“This is only because Camz asked me to. Sorry Roger.” Lauren said reluctantly. 

 

“I'll finish it now.” Camila replied with a smile aimed at the frowning manager outside the booth. She missed Lauren's smirk as she looked at her laptop.

 

There was a few minutes of silence in the booth before Camila looked at Lauren expectantly.

 

“Babe…” Camila said playfully, squeezing her hands where they were still resting in Lauren's back pockets. Lauren grinned.

 

“Yes Camz?”?”

 

“You gonna move or…?” Camila asked, resting her head back against the wall. Lauren hummed, shifted around on Camila's lap making the younger girl’s breath hitch and her grip to tighten.

 

“I think I'm good.” Lauren replied cheekily. 

 

Camila sighed and reached for her notebook, she could finish this with her super hot girlfriend in her lap right?

 

\----

 

Wrong.

 

Lauren lasted five minutes of watching Camila work and toying with her girlfriends collared shirt before she snapped.

 

She cupped Camila's cheek and made her look up at her. Camila went to look away when she felt soft lips on her cheek, lingering long enough to let Camila's eyes slip shut with a content, happy sigh.

 

Camila hummed as she felt warm, minty breath brushing over her face and a hand running through her hair almost absentmindedly.

 

“Lo… I'm working…” Camila mumbled, her speech slurred as she was lulled into a relaxed state of love.

 

Camila whined when the hand left her hair and ran down her t-shirt to land at her waist. Camila opened her eyes and groaned loudly.

 

“Lauren!”

 

Camila tried to glare at the girl on her lap but she couldn't see past the blurred condensation on her glasses. She heard Lauren giggle and heard the crackle of the microphone outside the booth.

 

“Y’all better not be getting freaky in there.” Dinah's voice echoed around them and Camila whipped her head around to glare at Dinah, or at least where she assumed Dinah was.

 

“Erm… Walz… You got a little something…” Dinah said, trying not to laugh. Camila groaned again and Lauren took her thumb and wiped it across the two foggy lenses.

 

“Sorry babe.” She muttered, not sounding at all sorry. Camila gripped Lauren's hips tightly and pulled her flush against her, eliciting a gasp from Lauren as she moved her hands to rest against the wall behind Camila.

 

Camila smirked, her face resting gently in the crook of Lauren's neck. She slowly but surely moved her lips along Lauren's neck to her pulse point, biting down softly when she reached the thudding pulse beneath pale skin.

 

Camila felt hands tangle in her hair when Lauren's head fell back as she let Camila mark her skin with soft bites and licks. Camila trailed her hands under Lauren's shirt and let it skim up her back, up to her shoulder blades and back down to the waistband of her jeans.

 

“Shouldn't you be w-working.” Lauren said shakily, her chest heaving and her breath stuttering.

 

“I can finish it later.” Camila mumbled against her skin. Lauren whimpered and tugged Camila's head away from her neck so she could kiss those teasing lips.

 

“Well that's going on Instgram.” Dinah snickered. Camila and Lauren broke apart when their phones vibrated with a new notification. 

 

Dinahjane97 has posted a photo

 

Camila unlocked her phone and groaned, Dinah had indeed captured them making out and put it on the internet with the caption 

 

Camren hard at work in the studio ;)

 

“Dinah.” Lauren whined. Camila smacked her lightly.

 

“This is your fault.” She said with a pointed look. Lauren made an offended squeak.

 

“How is it my fault?”

 

“You distracted me!” Camila said raising her eyebrows. Lauren rolled her eyes.

 

“You're telling me that you don't like it when I sit in your lap, kiss you and fog up your glasses?” Lauren asked. Camila wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck.

 

“Not when I'm working.” She yelped. Lauren smirked.

 

“So any other time it's fine?” She asked slyly. Camila paused.

 

“Well… Just don't fog up my glasses.” Camila said slowly. Lauren leaned forward, their noses brushing and their lips teasingly touching.

 

“It can't be stopped if I kiss you properly.” Lauren whispered.

 

“Cabello! Work now, kiss later!” Roger’s voice burst their little world again and Lauren ground her teeth together.

 

“For fuck sake.” She growled. Camila kissed her slowly and deeply to calm her down and long enough to let the edges of her glasses steam up. When she pulled back, Camila gently moved Lauren off her lap.

 

“Let me finish.”

 

“To be continued then.” Lauren grinned, leaning on the wall to lean down and nip Camila's ear harshly, making Camila moan quietly.

  
To be continued indeed… But first work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / comments / requests always welcome
> 
> @viper476 = Tumblr + Wattpad


End file.
